


Coming Clean

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Body Worship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>annalaatikko on tumblr asked for a smut drabble, and this is what resulted. </p><p>The Heavy comes in from battle, drenched in blood and sweat. The Medic has an interesting take on personal hygiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

“ _YOU_ ,” the Medic declared, gripping the Heavy from behind by the seams of his flak jacket, “Are absolutely  _FILTHY_.” It didn’t sound like a bad thing. The words curled into the Heavy’s ear from just over his shoulder, where the Medic rested his chin. “You are completely drenched in mud, and sweat.” He inhaled deeply at the back of the Heavy’s neck, and his fingers clenched in the thick, nigh-bulletproof cloth. “And blood,” he added quietly. “Why,” his hands slipped down to rest at the Heavy’s hips, “Your clothing is utterly saturated.” 

The Heavy only nodded. He’d caught the brunt of the blood splatter from one of their Demoman’s expertly-laid sticky bomb traps. The aftermath of such a devastating explosion had left him thoroughly soaked. Blood stuck his shirt to his body, and congealed around his nailbeds. It crusted under his collar, and clumped in his arm hair, and eyebrows. It pooled in his boots, and dried between his laces. His clothing was stiff with it. He’d hoped for a shower, but the Medic caught him en route, and, well.

“Let me,” the Medic crooned behind him. “Let me, ah, assist you.” He could only imagine the way the man’s eyes flashed behind his glasses as he reached around the Heavy’s torso to finger the zipper on his vest. He shrugged out of it, and let the doctor’s hands wander his chest, and the swell of his belly. The Medic’s breath was hot, his mouth pressed against the Heavy’s shirt, as he panted, and moaned softly.

Then, he felt it: the Medic’s tongue, against the skin of his neck, under his collar, laving up sweat and dirt, and dried blood. His fingers, naked of their gloves, pawed at the Heavy’s torso, groping for his nipples and rubbing them blindly. He panted wetly against the Heavy’s skin, what little he could reach with his mouth, swallowed thickly, and dropped to his knees. 

“Oh, mein Gott, Heavy!” He moaned, tugging the red tee out from its tuck into the Heavy’s trousers. He pushed his head up under the fabric and tongued the Heavy’s back, licking up the smears of blood. His hands found the Heavy’s belt, and fumbled it open, but the fly was too much for him. He tugged at the Heavy’s trousers insistently, whining against his skin, and the Heavy, with clumsy fingers, pulled he button and zipper loose. He pulled his shirt off over his head while he was at it, and the Medic huffed out a small exclamation behind him.

“Heavy, mein Lieb, you… It looks as though you have been painted!” He brought his hands up and traced the Heavy’s shoulder blades, the dip of his spine, his flanks and hips, with reverent palms. “Oh…” And then, he dissolved into wordless sounds, tongue and teeth working over the Heavy’s back, sucking his skin clean. “Please,” he mumbled into the Heavy’s flesh, “Come down here where I can reach you.”

So the Heavy knelt, but the doctor pushed against his upper back, until the Heavy bent forward, and braced himself on all fours. 

Initially, it was just the Medic’s hands, stroking the length of his body. Then, his mouth sought the places he could not lick before. And then, he was tugging at the Heavy’s trousers and underwear, pulling them down his thighs, exposing him. From the Medic’s mouth on his skin, his cock was already about half hard, and he felt it twitch at the Medic’s insistent desperation. It filled almost instantly when the Medic’s hand wrapped around it, stroking slow and tight and forcing the air from his lungs. He spread his legs, inviting his Doktor to touch him more, surrendering his pleasure to the Medic’s hands. The Medic moved behind the Heavy again, and slid his hand down the Heavy’s back, his ass, his thighs, and up again, squeezing his ass, making the Heavy groan deep in his throat. He wanted to protest when the Medic’s other hand left his cock, but then, both hands were on his ass, thumbs pressing his cheeks apart, and then the Medic’s mouth was there, too, his tongue licking over his hole and making him bark out a curse. 

“Somehow,” the Medic intoned, licking his lips, “You’ve managed to avoid getting blood down  _HERE,_ ” and then he dove in again. His tongue licked flat from perineum to the base of his spine, then pointed and drove against the Heavy’s entrance. “I won’t hold it against you,” He murmured, and the Heavy could hear his smile. Then, he could feel it, pressed against sensitive skin, while the Medic’s tongue darted out, curled, and flicked at his hole, teasing him. He shuddered. The Medic began to tongue-fuck him in earnest. The Heavy fell forward onto his forearms, and felt precum sliding down his cock to splatter on the floor. 

He felt at once owned, and worshiped, and his head fell into his arms, canting his hips up for the Medic to use. He growled into his own hands and tried to stifle the tremble in his legs as the Medic began to moan against him. “Doktor…!” he warned, as the Medic circled the tip of his tongue around his entrance, before forcing it back in again, and then the Heavy couldn’t speak anymore. The Medic reached forward, brushed his fingertips down the underside of the Heavy’s cock to palm his balls, feel their weight in his hand. The Heavy nearly choked.

“Mmmm,” the Medic purred, burying his tongue as deep as he could, pushing spit into the Heavy while his fist wrapped loosely around his lover’s aching cock. The Heavy twitched, and muffled noises in his arms, breathing heavy and practically tasting the dirt and blood still caked on his skin. With another muffled moan, the Medic pulled his free hand back, and smacked the Heavy solidly on the ass. He clawed into the giant’s flesh, holding tight, while the Heavy’s breath hitched. When he ran his thumb into the slit at the tip, the Heavy shouted and came, hips jittering in the Medic’s hold, thighs shaking, cum dripping over the Medic’s knuckles. 

“Oh, Ah, Oh, Doktor—!” he roared, eyes tightly shut. The Medic stroked him until the Heavy begged him to stop, and then he sat back on his haunches, and licked his hand. The Heavy collapsed onto the floor, panting, and glanced back when her heard a zipper opening. 

The Medic reached into his own slacks to handle his own erection. Stroking himself with one hand, he reached out and laid his hand against the Heavy’s ass again, gathered up a handful of flesh, and squeezed. The Heavy gasped, over-sensitized but enraptured at the sight of the Medic bucking into his own fist. 

“Doktor,” he beckoned his lover closer with a tired wave, and the man knelt up, his fist flying rapidly over his own cock, poised over the small of the Heavy’s back. The giant shifted up, and rubbed the cleft of his ass against the Medic’s cock, writhed against him, and the Medic cursed, bent over the Heavy’s back, flung both arms around him, and rutted helplessly against the Heavy’s ass until he buried his face in the expanse of the Heavy’s skin and came with a muffled cry. He grunted and moaned, pushing his cock between the Heavy’s ass cheeks, over and over until it was too much, and he fell back, spent, and perhaps as drenched with sweat as the Heavy was with blood. 

The Heavy rolled over, grimacing as the Medic’s cum squished between him and the floor, then slowly shifted to lie alongside the Medic. 

“I wanted shower, but am now too tired,” he rumbled. 

“Mm, tomorrow, then, Schatzi. We can even do it together,” the Medic replied, closing his eyes, but grinning all the same. “What do you think?”

The Heavy took in his lover’s face, in profile, from his relaxed brow to his mischievous smirk. “I think Doktor has a filthy mind,” he said. The good doctor opened one eye, just to wink at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this quick little thing! For similar stuff, find me on tumblr~!


End file.
